1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, system and test platform for testing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, system and test platform for testing output of an electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
A Video Graphics Array (VGA) is an analog computer display standard, which is common to most video cards, computer monitors, and high definition television sets that support VGA-connector devices. Since traditional display devices only support analog signals, computer video cards must convert images utilizing digital formats into images utilizing analog format to be shown on traditional display devices. However, conversion thereof may cause image distortion.
Hence, the Digital Visual Interface (DVI) was developed. DVI is a video interface standard designed to provide very high visual quality on digital display devices such as flat panel LCD computer displays and digital projectors. As the display size of display devices increases, there is a need to show high quality images, on large-sized display devices. However, file sizes of high quality images are large, and the DVI bandwidth is not large enough to transmit high quality images, which limits display quality of display devices utilizing DVI.
Thus, the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) was developed. HDMI is a compact audio/video interface for transmitting uncompressed digital data. HDMI connects digital audio/video sources—such as set-top boxes, Blu-ray Disc players, personal computers (PCs), video game consoles (such as the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360), and AV receivers—to compatible digital audio devices, computer monitors, and digital televisions.
Above all, there are always new audio or video standards developed. Therefore, audio/video devices with several audio/video transmission interfaces are provided. To test audio/video transmission interfaces of audio/video devices thereof, audio/video devices are electrically connected with display devices through audio/video transmission interfaces, and transmit test images to the display devices through audio/video transmission interfaces. Then, quality engineers check test images displayed on the display devices, which costs time and needs lots of people.